It has been known for some time that application of an “artificial” electromagnetic field may produce some bioactive effects on seeds and plants. Notably, the term “artificial” as used herein is to distinguish a man-made electromagnetic field from that which may occur naturally. Such effects may manifest themselves in some respects by enhanced quality of seeds and plants. Furthermore, the electromagnetic treatment of seeds may result in increased crop yields when compared with non-treated seeds. There are many known methods and equipment for the electromagnetic treatment of seeds and plants disclosed, for example, in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,561,968 B1; 6,539,664 B2; 6,023,880; 5,819,467; 5,814,078; 5,281,315; 5,077,934; 4,930,504; 4,239,010; 4,226,246; 4,188,751; 3,940,885; RU Pat. No. 2,187,920; 2,185,714; 2,158,493; 2,083,072; GB Pat. No. 1,540,295; and JP Pat. No. 8,103,183.
However, there are practical limitations to current uses of an artificial electromagnetic field to enhance seed and plant growth. As is known, treatment with an artificial electromagnetic field may lead to undesirable genetic changes in seeds and plants. Such treatment may also give rise to harmful properties of agricultural products. While such harmful properties are difficult to predict, a bioactivation treatment more closely analogous to nature than conventional approaches may be less likely to have harmful side effects, whether foreseen or not. Notably, by bioactivation and bioactivate it is meant to cause, promote, or accelerate bioactivity or bioactivities.
Accordingly, it would be both desirable and useful to provide means that more closely mimics nature to bioactivate biological material, such as seeds, to at least reduce the likelihood of one or more of the above-mentioned limitations.